


the downfalls of procrastination

by lovelines (Alliwantisthetruth)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: ??? this is kind of a mess, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliwantisthetruth/pseuds/lovelines
Summary: fun fact #1 : seungwan has exactly 3 midterms coming up this week.fun fact #2 : seungwan has not started to study for any of her midterms.fun fact #3 : joohyun might kill her before she has the chance to sink her gpa.college au where seungwan is a smart but hot mess(TM) and joohyun cannot tolerate messes but for her, she does. somewhat.





	the downfalls of procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact : i have an exam this week and i have also not started studying and instead wrote whatever this was so. enjoy??? i haven't written fic in years omg rip and also yES i did chicken out at the end bc i cannot write smut for my life i am sorry

This semester, even the library falls prey to midterm panic season. Seungwan’s been in uni for a while, has seen her fair share of oddities, but she’s never seen the library so packed. It’s filled to the brim with students who whisper aggressively, who tear up as they look at their textbooks, or who simply stare off into space, numb. There are even people outside, settling for the subdued peace that the library’s vicinity brings. 

The place is a mess of high-strung students who’ve probably collectively slept a grand total of ten hours in the past day, and Seungwan wonders how people are even able to concentrate. 

She can’t concentrate. She’s been holed up here for hours, pouring over textbooks and trying to fit as many definitions as she can in her brain, but her nerves are so shot that the smallest thing instantly snaps her back to the quiet frenzy of the library. 

She has three midterms this week. She has not started to study for any of them. 

Goodbye, 3.8 GPA. It was nice not knowing how the fuck she had gotten it in the first place. 

Joohyun would kill her if it dropped in even the slightest, though. 

Joohyun’s eyes had crinkled around the corners when Seungwan had told her, and Joohyun had said she was proud of her. 

And sex had been mind-blowing that night, so. Maybe Seungwan would die if she let her GPA drop. 

She has to study. Somehow, she has to find a way to tune out all this panic that’s so palpable she can almost feel her heartbeat speed out of control. 

She has to. 

But the boy sitting at the same table as her has been flipping page after page in his textbook without even glancing at the text for the past ten minutes, a _schlack_ - _schlack_ - _schlack_ - _schlack_ sound that makes Seungwan want to bash her head on the wooden table. 

Had to be a first year. Only first years had utter panic splayed so glaringly on their faces. 

_Must be nice to the first years_ , Seungwan tells herself as she inhales and exhales calmly, _you were probably worse—_

"Will you stop?" A voice rings out sharply.

The boy drops his textbook, one final _schlack_ ringing in the air. He drags his terrified gaze up to meet Seungwan’s. No, not hers. 

Behind her. 

And Seungwan’s lips curve the smallest bit, because she might have enough sympathy not to snap at poor first years, but Bae Joohyun has exactly zero ounces of patience in her body for these things.

She turns around and looks at the girl, faces her murderous glare heads on. 

Joohyun’s eyes soften, then, and Seungwan only melts a little. She knows she’s the only person in the world that can make her expression go all soft. It’s cute, kinda. Very cute. 

"Hey," Seungwan says, flashing Joohyun a smile. "What are you doing here?" 

"I’m done studying for today, so I wanted to see if you were too," Joohyun says, not without throwing the boy one last look. "I was thinking maybe we could go to your place tonight?" 

Seungwan’s smile falters, "Ah, about that—"  

Joohyun’s brow arches up. "Yes?" She asks, voice a tad bit colder now, and Seungwan can feel her throat close in on itself. 

Joohyun hates many things, but she really hates when someone’s late in their schoolwork (Seungwan’s current situation) and she really, really hates it when someone’s been denying her sex because they had to study but didn’t actually study so much as procrastinate (again, _Seungwan_ ). 

Seungwan might die tonight. 

She gestures towards the pile of textbooks in front of her. "It’s just, well. I have a lot to study." 

Joohyun says nothing, face now blank. She’s probably registering the fact that her textbooks look almost untouched, and that the rumpled paper in front of her is blank save for some random scribbles.

Joohyun’s expression turns sour. Seungwan manages to keep what’s left of her smile on her face. 

"It’s just. um. I have three midterms this week?" She says. "So. I kinda really need to study today. You know, so I can ace them." 

Joohyun folds her arms on her chest. Gestures to the textbooks with her chin. "You’ve been studying since the past few weeks for them, right? I think you’re prepared." 

"Ah, well," Seungwan can’t help the little nervous laugh that bubbles up in her throat, "I’ve actually only started today."

" _What_?" Joohyun says so loudly at least three students have actually shushed her. Ten more are shooting daggers at them. 

Seungwan’s an idiot. 

"You’re an idiot," Joohyun says without even caring about their new audience, exasperated.

Seungwan smiles. "You’ve told me that before," she says, cheerful. "Let’s get out of here, though. I’ll study at home."

Hastily, she shoves her books and scraps of paper and stands up. "Let’s go," she says, smiling brightly. 

Joohyun doesn’t smile back. Seungwan thinks she hears the boy sitting at the table mutter something that sounds suspiciously like _good luck_. 

Joohyun glares at the boy, then, so maybe Seungwan had heard right. The boy looks just about ready to piss himself, so she smiles encouragingly at him as she wishes him good luck studying. 

The walk back to her place is filled mostly with her chatter. She talks when she’s nervous, and Joohyun never says much but she comments at the right times and sometimes she’ll even look at her with the corner of her lips lifted even the slightest bit—

Not today. Today Joohyun is quiet and unresponsive and she’s looking at Seungwan like she’s figuring out what exactly to do with her. 

Not that Seungwan’s worried. Joohyun’s not mad, just very, very annoyed with her. She had after all been pushed aside for absolutely nothing.

The worst thing Joohyun would actually do would be, like. To not fuck her today. But she wouldn’t. Right?

God _damn_ Seungwan’s procrastination. 

As they climb the stairs to her apartment, fear finally sets in her body and grips her heart. 

She’s just realized the state of her apartment. She pieces back bits of memories from when she had left it this morning. Registers in her mind the unwashed dishes piled up on the counter and the mountain of clothes she had meant to put in the laundry but just forgot about. 

She almost gulps. 

Joohyun _despises_ untidiness. 

So maybe Seungwan really is dying today. 

"Wait," she blurts out, and Joohyun stops to look at her, brow once again raised. 

"What now?" The other girl asks. 

And Seungwan just. Doesn’t know what else to do to appease what’s bound to happen. 

She kisses Joohyun, who at first is a bit surprised but quickly melts into it. 

But Joohyun is Joohyun, and she quickly pulls away to narrow her eyes at her. "What did you do now?" 

Seungwan tries to smile. "It’s more, uh, what I didn’t do?" 

And then she just unlocks the door and opens it. Waits for Joohyun to react and absolutely does not look at her. 

She waits a second, two, three, until she hears Joohyun sigh. She turns around. 

Joohyun is actually _literally_ pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. 

"Okay," Seungwan protests, "it’s not that bad, I swear—" 

"What am I going to do with you?" Joohyun interrupts, voice low.

Normally, Seungwan would feel sorry, but Joohyun’s lower voice is kind of distracting her. 

"Well, my bed is clean," she manages to say.

Joohyun stops and _looks_ at her. 

Seungwan can’t quite stop the shiver that runs through her. 

Joohyun all but pushes her towards her bedroom. 

The next day finds Seungwan sore and tired and ploughing through page after page in her textbook frantically while Joohyun quietly sits next to her. 

And that’s fine, except Joohyun’s got her hands threaded through her hair and it feels nice, too nice, and it’s distracting the fuck out of her and she thinks maybe that’s what Joohyun wants to do. 

"Joohyun, please," she begs. "My midterm is tomorrow—" 

Joohyun rolls her eyes. "Then why did you start studying today?" 

"I tried to start earlier! It just. Didn’t work out."

"Idiot," Joohyun mutters. "A 3.8 GPA idiot."

" I’m your 3.8 GPA idiot, though," Seungwan says, smiling as big as she can, and ignores the light slap she gets on her arm. 

"Whatever," Joohyun scoffs. "Study."

She still leaves her hand in Seungwan’s hair and, really, Seungwan can’t bring herself to mind.


End file.
